Christmas Angel
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: It's Christmas time and Thomas and Emily are spending their Christmas together by sharing some of their favorite Christmas songs. I do not own any songs used in this story, they belong to their respective owners. A one time experiment.


It was the 23rd of December, two days before Christmas and Emily was relaxing comfortably by herself in her berth at Tidmouth Sheds. Everywhere around her was a calm, peaceful and beautiful winter wonderland. Tidmouth Sheds was fully decorated with lights, garlands and, of course, a Christmas tree. Behind the sheds, in the nearby town of Tidmouth, she could hear the feint sound of the choir singing lovely Christmas carols.

In just two days it would be Christmas Day, and also the day of the Earl's Grand Christmas lunch at Ulfstead Castle, which everyone was helping to prepare for. There were going to be guests, a brass band and a choir; who Emily had the honour of bringing to the castle. She was very proud to be given such an important job and to be taking part in such a grand event. She would be able to enjoy the day listening to the choir, spending time with her friends and of course, her cobalt star, Thomas.

She listened to the choir practicing their carols for the grand lunch. Emily loved listening to Christmas carols, they were so memorable and jolly, they just made her so merry and happy, she would also sing them herself at times. In the background she heard the choir singing one of her favorites; 'Silent Night'.

She loved that song because of how beautiful and relaxing it was. Sometimes at Christmas, whenever she felt stressed by the extra workload, she would listen to 'Silent Night' and feel much more relaxed, especially during the rough years when she was being tortured by Gordon and James, when very few things made her cheerful. But those years were behind her, now she was as happy as can be and she had her beloved Thomas.

Since she was in such a good mood, Emily decided to sing the song, after all there was no one else there, so she just went for it.

 _"Silent night, Holy night_  
 _All is calm, all is bright_  
 _Round yon virgin, mother and child_  
 _Holy infant so, tender and mild_  
 _Sleep in heavenly peace,_  
 _Sleep in heavenly peace._

At that moment Thomas puffed carefully into the yards and as he got closer to the sheds he heard Emily singing. When he got to the turntable he stopped and watched in silence. Emily didn't seem to be aware his presence, focusing completely upon her singing.

 _Silent night, Holy night_  
 _Son of God, love's pure light_  
 _Radiant beams from thy holy face_  
 _With the dawn of redeeming grace,_  
 _Jesus, Lord at thy birth_  
 _Jesus, Lord at thy birth._

Thomas stood listening in sheer awe as Emily started humming gently. He had never heard her singing openly before and she sounded so amazing. He had heard 'Silent Night' hundreds of times at Christmas before, but never had he heard it sound as beautiful and magical as he had now. Thomas thought Emily had the most beautiful singing voice in the whole wide world and he never wanted her to stop.

 _Silent night, Holy night_  
 _Shepherds quake, at the sight_  
 _Glories stream from heaven above_  
 _Heavenly, hosts sing Hallelujah._  
 _Christ the Savior is born,_  
 _Christ the Savior is born."_

 _"_ That was beautiful Emily," Thomas murmured softly when she finished, realizing too late that he had not announced his arrival. Emily cried out in shock and surprise, her face flooded with fear before filling with colour and upset.

"THOMAS! How could you do that to me!" Emily snapped angrily. "You frightened me!"

"I'm so sorry, my love, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just listening to the song. I didn't know you had such a beautiful singing voice, Emily."

Emily's breathing grew heavier as she started to calm herself down. "Well that's because I usually don't let people listen to me sing because I'm not that good at it."

"Not that good at it? That was the most beautiful singing I've ever heard."

"Really?" she replied. "Well 'Silent Night' is one of my favorite Christmas songs, and I was in such a good mood, so I just felt like singing it, obviously I didn't expect to gain an audience."

"Well, you put on an amazing performance, my dear," said Thomas, sweetly. Emily blushed slightly. "Thank you, darling." She then looked sad. "I would listen to it each Christmas, during _those years_ , to try and find peace in myself..."

Thomas knew what she meant by " _those years."_

"Did it work?" he asked carefully.

"Sometimes it did and sometimes it didn't..." she replied, the horrible memories still plagued her. Even though she had forgiven Gordon and James, she still wasn't able to forgive herself. Thomas sensed where this was heading, so he moved slowly over to her and tenderly touched her buffers with his in a loving hold. Emily relaxed as soon as she felt him.

"Angel, those days are long gone, and besides it's Christmas, no one should ever have to be upset at Christmas. It's the time for being happy with the ones you love, isn't it?" said Thomas. Emily smiled and kissed his cheek delicately. "I am happy now, Tommy. You're the only thing I could ever ask for at Christmas."

"Not new piston rods or anything?" he asked, cheekily.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Why would I when you've already given me new piston rods?" Thomas just chuckled quietly. He loved having playful banters with her and Emily felt the same way.

"Emily, my love, I would give you anything you wanted for Christmas, I'd give you the world if I could...so long as you don't lose it," he chuckled, remembering the time she had to deliver a giant globe to the Animal Park, but she ended up losing the globe and it rolled all over the island, causing trouble for Thomas and the other engines.

She raised a playful, but loving eyebrow. "Didn't you say you always wanted to see the world?"

"I did, but I never said I wanted to be chased by it," replied Thomas and they both shared a laugh together. When they stopped they moved in closer and gazed lovingly into each others eyes.

"I love you, my beautiful emerald angel," murmured Thomas.

"I love you too, my handsome cobalt star," replied Emily, before they kissed each other delicately and passionately. When Thomas pressed his tongue against Emily's lower lip, she eagerly welcomed him and let their tongues explore the crevices of their mouths.

They released each other from their lips, but still held each other tightly in a peaceful silence, as they listened to the choir in the background. It was these moments that Thomas and Emily loved the most; just the two of them together, embracing each other with their love, with nothing to bother or worry them. They were at pure peace with the world as it started to snow once again.

"Are you looking forward to the Earl's Christmas lunch?" asked Thomas, after a while.

"Of course I am," she replied. "I am bringing the choir to it after all."

"Well, I'm bringing the guests, so it seems we both have important jobs."

"Indeed we do." As she listened to choir, something came into Emily's mind. "Thomas?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your favorite Christmas song?" she asked. Thomas thought about it before giving her an answer. He put on a few of his thinking faces, which made Emily giggle at the sight of it. At last, Thomas had an answer. "One of my favorite Christmas songs is 'Christmas Angel'."

"'Christmas Angel'? I've never heard of that song before," said Emily.

"It's a song I heard a few years ago, before we met," explained Thomas. "At first when I heard it I didn't really know what to think of it, but after you came into my life, I realized what it was really about. Now every time I hear that song, I think of you."

Emily was now very intrigued to know what the song sounded like, and why it made Thomas think of her. "Well then, let's hear it."

Thomas was surprised. "Wait what?! You want me to sing it?!"

"Thomas, you said I had a beautiful singing voice, now I want to hear your singing voice. You got to hear me sing, so it's only fair that I hear you sing," said Emily. Thomas wasn't entirely sure about this, but he decided it was only fair, and besides he wanted her to hear the song so she could see why it made him think of her.

"Alright, but if anyone else hears this I'm blaming you," said Thomas. "Duly noted," replied Emily. So Thomas backed onto the turntable and stopped by the Christmas tree. He took a deep breath, while Emily was sitting with anticipation. Then Thomas began.

" _Angel, angel, you're my Christmas angel_  
 _Sent to me from heaven above_  
 _Angel, angel, you're my Christmas angel_  
 _And you brought me love._

As soon as he started, Emily found herself utterly spellbound. His voice was so...soothing, it wasn't off-key or too over the top, it felt like his natural voice, it made her wonder if he ever practiced it. When she heard the lyrics, Emily realized why he thought of her when he heard the song and nearly choked with happiness; it was a love song…and a very beautiful, touching one for that matter. She had never heard this song before and she was loving it with all her heart. She felt her eyes water and her lip quivered lightly as she kept listening.

 _I was blue beside the tree_  
 _On this day of joy,_  
 _Wond'rin' where the girl could be_  
 _For this lonely boy_

 _Then, I looked up to the skies_  
 _With a silent prayer_  
 _Suddenly before my eyes,_  
 _You were standing there, oh_

 _Angel, angel, you're my Christmas angel_  
 _Sent to me from heaven above_  
 _Angel, angel, you're my Christmas angel_  
 _And you brought me love_

If Emily had the ability to speak at that moment she wouldn't have been able to if she tried. She could only listen to Thomas' almost hypnotic voice, while tears of happiness ran down her face. The lyrics felt so genuine as he sang them. He was expressing his love for her while singing, it was one of her many dreams coming true. Literally. The light snow falling from the sky made it even more magical. Then Thomas slowly started to roll towards her. When Emily saw the look in his eyes, she once again lost all power to speak. The sheer overwhelming love in Thomas' eyes pierced into Emily's soul, filling her with warmth, care, peace and happiness, as he gently pressed his buffers against hers and let her savor the charming sound of his voice. Now Emily was wishing this Christmas would never end...

 _All my dreams came true_  
 _No more winter tears because_  
 _Now I'm holding you_

 _Promise me you'll never leave_  
 _Once the season's gone_  
 _Ev'ry night is Christmas Eve_  
 _From this moment on, oh_

 _Angel, angel, you're my Christmas angel_  
 _Sent to me from heaven above_  
 _Angel, angel, you're my Christmas angel_  
 _And you brought me love."_

Thomas finished the song feeling, admittedly, quite proud of himself. He waited for Emily to respond. "So, how did I do?"

Emily, still unable to speak, was silent for a few moments, which made Thomas worry. "Em-" Thomas' lips were completely obstructed by Emily's, as she kissed him with great intensity and passion, taking him by complete surprise. When she finally let him go his face was redder than James' boiler. At last, Emily managed to find her words.

"That was amazing, Tommy!" she weeped, happily.

Thomas managed to regain most of the breath he had lost from her mad kiss. "Well I'm glad you liked it so much."

"Liked it? I LOVED it!" she exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Yes really, you silly engine!" With that she kissed him once again, this time was more prepared for it and kissed her back.

"I love you, Emily," said Thomas once they stopped. "You will always be my Christmas angel."

"I love you too, Tommy. If I'm you're Christmas angel, then you are my Christmas star," she replied.

"I wouldn't want it any other way, my love," answered Thomas, before kissing her sweet lips once again. Emily felt a powerful desire building up inside her as he kissed her passionately. A powerful desire only Thomas could satisfy.

"Thomas," she moaned seductively, "take me inside, I need you right now." Thomas was hesitant, he knew the other engines could come back from work at any moment and catch them red handed. "But, what if anyone comes back and sees us?" he stuttered, to which Emily kissed him again. "Forget about the others, I don't care who sees us, I _need_ you, Thomas," she purred, seductively before claiming his lips once again. With that Thomas gave into her pleads and his desires and pushed her all the way to the back of the sheds, while Emily smirked triumphantly against his lips, as they began their night of passion.

"Merry Christmas, Emily."

"Merry Christmas, Thomas."

* * *

Ho, ho, ho everybody, I am back with a new story, a songfic actually, something I never thought I would do, but I like how it turned out. For those of you who don't know 'Christmas Angel' is a song by Bobby Vinton and I thought it suited this story very well. Tell me what you guys think in the reviews.

So this is my little prequel to my *Diesel's Ghostly Christmas* story which I will try to upload in time for Christmas. And also by the way, I have seen the new season 19 episode *Best Engine Ever* or should it be *Best Episode Ever*? Anyway you can damn well guarantee that I will write something on that in the new year, because that episode is AMAZING! So as always please leave a review and I will hopefully see you around Christmas.


End file.
